


30 Days of Love

by nottheoxforddictionary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Humor, Ice Play, Laith, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Someone stop me, Spanking, Strip Tease, Wall Sex, Wax Play, biting and scratching, cross dressing, derogatory sex, klance, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheoxforddictionary/pseuds/nottheoxforddictionary
Summary: Lance gets a little bored of the sex he's having with Keith, and decides to try and spice it up a bit with a thirty day challenge...





	1. Day 1 (Daddy Kink)

**DAY 1**

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to ask me?”

  
The abruptness of the question startled Lance, and he glanced down at the communication system; Keith’s face appearing on a screen with one eyebrow arched. It never failed to surprise him how Keith could easily miss the pop culture references, all the jokes and the digs and the flirts, but as soon as it came to Lance… He could read him like an open book. It was really unfair.

  
“Ask you what?” Lance feigned innocence, moving the controls forward so that Blue took a flying leap through the air, spinning once and landing heavily on a cliff side. Red followed him; not caring for the fancy tricks Lance loved to do and instead propelling himself up onto the cliff face opposite where the other lion sat.

  
“I’ve blocked out the others, so they can’t hear us,” Keith pressed, crossing his arms.

  
Lance stared back at him over the screen, relaxing his hands from the controls and stretching his arms over his head, groaning in satisfaction. Then, he sat back and folded his arms too. Keith wasn’t wrong; he _did_ have something to ask him and had been slowly working up the courage to do so. But somehow, it didn’t seem appropriate to ask him over the intercom of the lions.

  
“I’ll ask you when we get back,” Lance told him, putting on his best puppy eyes. Keith could be a very stubborn person. “I promise.”

  
He watched as Keith frowned, expression a mixture of curiosity and mild annoyance. However, before he could say anything more, Shiro interrupted them. “Keith? Lance? Are you with us?”

  
“Coming,” Keith mumbled as he unblocked the signal, giving Lance a pointed look before his lion shot off – up over the cliff and into the sky where Black, Green and Yellow were hovering.

  
Lance watched him leave, chewing his lower lip nervously. He trusted Keith – they were best friends as well as lovers – but this was a big question to ask. Maybe he was overthinking it too much, but the anxiety still clawed at his stomach and made him feel nauseous. Would Keith think less of him for it? Would he laugh at him, be repulsed, send him away?

  
“Buddy? You coming?” Hunk’s face appeared on the screen where Keith’s had been moments earlier, forehead creased in worry.

  
“… Yeah.” Lance let out a low sigh, smiling weakly at his friend and moving the controls so that Blue jumped up the cliff, then sped off to join the others. So many things could go wrong, so many reactions… But this was Keith. Keith trusted him, too.

  
He’d just have to hope it didn’t go wrong.

 

* * *

 

  
The talk was delayed longer than Lance would have liked, but there wasn’t much he could have done to prevent it. After their formation practise, Shiro had set them some strict training with the droids as well as the training room team building exercises (which, Lance was proud to say, went smoother than when they had first arrived), then a shower before dinner.

  
Afterwards, when it was polite to leave the table, Keith and Lance were finally, _finally_ granted some relaxation time, and it only took one glance between them to find a way to sneak back to Keith’s bedroom.

  
“Are you going to ask me _now_?” Keith inquired as they entered the room, standing in the middle of the floor whilst Lance locked the door. Just in case.

  
Lance paused for a few seconds, composing himself and the nervousness that worked its way up, before he walked past his boyfriend to the bed. Keith sat next to him with a dubious expression when Lance flopped onto it, and for a moment they stayed like that. It was something that happened often – the two would get caught in a gaze that one sent the other, and it was only broken by a blink or a smirk or a giggle. It was in these moments that Lance had realised that Keith’s eyes weren’t a strangely coloured brown or blue like he’d originally thought, but in fact a gorgeously deep purple that swallowed him up every time he stared into them.

  
Keith broke the magic when he grinned, looking away briefly before he lay down too, propping his chin up on the palm of his hand. “Well?”

  
He inhaled sharply. It was now or never.

  
“Keith.” He reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand gently into his own, busying himself with comparing their fingers so that he didn’t have to look at the other properly. “We’ve been dating for a while now, and – well, uh – we’ve had sex a few times…”

  
“No shit.”

  
He glared at the small smirk forming on Keith’s face. “Do you want me to ask or not?”

  
“Sometime this century would be nice.”

  
“As I was _saying_ ,” Lance continued after flipping his lover off. “We’ve had sex a bunch of times, and I… Well, we’ve done the same thing every single time.”

  
Keith tilted his head slightly, like a puppy in confusion. “I thought… I thought you liked it?”

  
“No – no – I do!” Lance backtracked swiftly when he saw a flash of hurt in Keith’s eyes. “That’s not what I meant! I meant, we should… Mix it up a little.”

  
He took Keith’s silence as intrigue, and carried on. “I… What I’ve been wanting to ask you is… Why don’t we try experimenting with some other things?”

  
“Like what?” The hesitation but undoubted inquisitiveness in Keith’s voice spurred him on.

  
“Right, uh, you probably haven’t heard of this, but there’s this thing called the thirty day sex challenge on Earth. Don’t ask how I know that, it’s a long story,” Lance grimaced when Keith opened his mouth. “But the point of it is to have sex every day for thirty days. So, what I thought is; we could try it… try a new kink every day…”

  
His voice trailed off and he stared back down at their fingers, now intertwined. He hoped – he _prayed_ Keith would take this well, and wouldn’t think he thought their sex was boring. That wasn’t the issue at all, far from it – Lance just wanted _more_. He wanted to try new things and experience it for himself; to find what both liked and to make their bond even stronger.

  
He looked up when Keith let out a disbelieving laugh. “ _That’s_ what you’ve been so nervous to ask me?” Keith leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Lance’s thick curls. “I thought you wanted to break up with me.”

  
_“What?”_

  
Lance let go of Keith’s hand to cup his cheek, turning his face towards him so that he could press their lips together sweetly. “No! I’d never dream…” Lance couldn’t help but let out a laugh of his own. They were both so stupid…

  
“How about it?” He asked after they’d kissed a few more times, pulling back to look at Keith. “Want to try it?”

  
A tender smile curled Keith’s lips. “Sure. It sounds fun.”

  
Lance’s eyes lit up – the blueness sparkling like the sun setting across the ocean – and he shot up into a sitting position. After some rummaging, he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper (well, a paper substitute) from his back pocket and handed it to Keith. “I was really hoping you’d say yes, so I made up a kind of plan. We don’t have to stick to it, and if you want to change anything go ahead.”

  
The Cuban remained quiet whilst Keith looked over the sheet, taking the time to admire the soft curve of his eyebrows as he concentrated on reading, as well as the thin pressed line of his lips. Keith was _very_ pretty, there was no denying that, and it saddened Lance to know that Keith often didn’t think the same thing.

  
Keith read through the list several times, lips pursed. Eventually, he looked up at Lance with an unreadable expression. “I have a few questions.”

  
Cold panic shot through Lance, and he hesitated. Did he have second thoughts? “Um… yeah?”

  
Keith’s eyes moved back down at the list again. “Firstly, where are we going to find… _stuff_ for this?”

  
Lance internally scolded himself. He needed to stop being so anxious about this… “Actually, when we were last in the Space Mall I _may_ have found an alien... sex toy shop.” He burst into a fit of giggles when he saw Keith’s expression. “It was near the Earth shop! I don’t know what it has in there, but it’s worth looking, right?”

  
Keith looked between Lance and the sheet, snorting in amusement. “Fine, but I’m _not_ going to be the one to explain if we get caught.”

  
“Deal. Next?”

  
“Some of these can get pretty rough, so what about training?”

  
“A few ticks in the cryopod, we’ll be fine!” Lance winked at Keith. “Of course, that depends on how rough we get.”

  
Keith flushed, hiding his face behind the sheet. “Whatever, McClain…” his voice betrayed his eagerness. “Who’s going to top and bottom?”

  
Now it was Lance’s turn to blush. “Well – I was thinking… we should switch? Just to liven it up? That way we can rate it out of ten and if we decide to do it again switch it round.”

  
Keith seemed satisfied with the response, and moved the page down so that he could see Lance, a soft smirk on his lips despite the prominent blush. “Last question… daddy kink?”

  
“It’s not what you think!” Lance countered immediately, knowing exactly what Keith’s mind would have gone to. “It’s not as in like _dad_ daddy but more like a protector. I’m not calling you my father like some weird shit, don’t worry.”

  
“Oh, so you’ve decided it’s you?”

  
Lance’s blush darkened. “Shut up.”

  
Keith chortled, setting the sheet down on the bed. He nodded. “Ok, sounds good. I’m up for it.”

  
Lance’s heart swelled, a whole weight lifted off his shoulders. “Really?” Keith’s nod of confirmation settled it. “Ok, a few more things…”

  
He turned the paper over, reading through his writing, before humming. “I’ve seen and read enough stuff to know the safety issues. Condom, lots of lube and proper stretching at all times, ok?”

  
“Ok.”

  
“Traffic lights. Red for stop, yellow for be more gentle or slow down, and then green for all good.”

  
“Got it.”

  
“One more thing…” Lance looked Keith in the eye, an affectionate expression gracing his features. “Aftercare. What do you want to do for it?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“What I mean is -” Lance waved his hands around, trying to find the right words as Keith stared at him, bemused. “After some of the more hardcore stuff, we need some time to recover. We can cuddle, get food and drink, shower, massage, love – what are you up for?”

  
“All’s good.”

  
Lance let out a breathy laugh. “Ok, cool. I think that’s everything.” He checked over the paper once more, before humming. “I guess the only question now is; when do you want to start?”

  
The Cuban had at _least_ expected his boyfriend to wait until tomorrow, but the sudden lunge at him, knocking him onto the mattress and kissing him harshly was a clear indication that tomorrow was far too long a wait.

  
“Now.” Keith tried to voice it like a question, instead coming out as a husky demand; his eyes filled with impassionate lust. His hesitation was a silent question – an answer of confirmation to make sure that this was what Lance wanted, too. And, like Keith, he decided to answer with action.

  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, his legs shifting to curl around his waist as he kissed him fervently. He’d been ready since he asked the question. Keith seemed incredibly pleased with his response and ground his hips down against the other’s – a shudder running through Lance as a soft moan left his lips.

  
“What’s day one?” Keith asked lowly as he moved from Lance’s mouth to his jawline, attacking his neck with a multitude of kisses and nips.

  
Lance couldn’t speak for a few seconds, his head falling against the pillows heavily at the rough sensation of the grinding and the lips as his neck. With a great deal of effort, he moved a hand to grab the sheet, crumpling it more as he read the words through hazy eyes.

  
“Daddy kink,” he muttered, kissing the shell of Keith’s ear and nibbling at it as he threw the paper to the side, uncaring of where it landed.

  
Keith hummed, hands disappearing under Lance’s shirt to drag his nails lightly across his skin; Lance’s eyes falling shut as he pawed weakly at the shirt beneath his own fingertips. Keith complied, moving away from the other briefly to take it off; Lance following and placing a hand on his boyfriend’s chest as he kissed him. After some fumbling (the shirt got stuck, which Lance found highly amusing), Lance lay back against the sheets once more, eyes clouded, lips slick and raw; fully exposed under Keith. A few seconds went by where they stared at each other lovingly, before Lance reached up and tugged him down for yet another kiss.

  
It was gentle and slow; Lance’s fingers threading through Keith’s hair as the other reached down under his bed to pull out a condom and the bottle of lube. The lube was something Lance had accidentally found in the Earth shop along with the condoms, and at the time he’d bought them as a joke. But never had he imagined that they’d be used sooner than he’d expected – and with _Keith_ of all people. Beautiful, oblivious, grumpy Keith, who – hidden away from his responsibilities – could become the most devoted and goofy person Lance had ever known. It was those seconds that he savoured the most, and even though the two of them had mellowed out their bickering (well, mostly), Lance loved these little moments where he saw the true Keith. And, it was an honour to know that Keith had chosen him to show it to.

  
“Everything ok?”

  
Lance snapped out of his daydream, blinking before looking up at Keith. Worry was written in his expression, which dissipated as soon as their eyes met.

  
“Yeah!” Lance said quickly, repositioning himself as Keith poured some of the lube onto his fingers. “I was just thinking about how pretty you are.”

  
He chuckled at the deep blush that spread across the other’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “You could’ve said handsome,” he grumbled, though there was no weight to his words. He leaned down and began to mark Lance’s neck again as a distraction whilst he lifted one of the Cuban’s legs to hook around his waist, carefully sliding one finger inside.

  
Lance moaned at the feeling, his eyes falling shut and his grip on Keith’s hair tightening marginally. He didn’t bottom as often as Keith, so the sensation was more foreign than he would have liked, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Far from it.

  
“All good?” Keith asked quietly, moving back to kiss Lance’s jawline and then his mouth.

  
“Green,” Lance gasped out into the kiss, his body shuddering when Keith began to move his finger. After a few more movements, Keith slid in a second, stopping abruptly when Lance hissed through his teeth.

  
“ _Little_ too soon,” he said, nose wrinkling at the slight pain. Keith was getting used to this as much as he was; the challenge a perfect opportunity for growth.

  
Keith apologised, showering kisses all over Lance’s face and neck and chest as he waited for him to adjust, moving again when the Cuban gave him the all clear. Two fingers had a pleasured smile forming at Lance’s lips, and he began kissing Keith’s neck in response to his mounting arousal. Keith groaned and gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, making Lance pant loudly and bury his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, leg squeezing Keith’s hip as he brought them as close as he was physically able.

  
“I’ve got you,” Keith murmured as he added a third finger, sparks of pleasure running through Lance and causing an excited moan to ripple through him. Now was the perfect opportunity.

  
“ _Daddy_ ,” Lance whined into his boyfriend’s ear, pulling on the longer strands of hair impatiently. “Please…”

  
He frowned when Keith stopped moving and let out a snort.

  
“What?” He frowned too, a pout coming to his lips. “I tried!”

  
“No, no, it’s not that…” Keith was obviously trying to stifle laughter into Lance’s neck. “I can’t – not after you called Shiro our Space Dad the other day, it just sounds wrong -”

  
“You’re thinking about _Shiro_ at a time like this?” Lance tried to snap, but he could see the humour in it and couldn’t help but let out a short laugh of his own. “Ok, the daddy kink isn’t for us."

  
“Do you think it’s for Shi –”

  
“Stop or I’ll kick you out,” Lance threatened, trying his best to keep a straight face. Now was really not the time.

  
He felt Keith scowl against his neck. “Isn’t this _my_ room?”

  
“Your point?”

  
Keith huffed and slid his fingers out; Lance groaning and pressing his forehead into Keith’s shoulder. Keith seemed to decide not to rise to the bait and instead fussed around with the condom and some more lube, allowing Lance to hook both legs around his waist and pull them flush against each other.

  
Lance moved a hand to grab Keith’s chin gently, moving it so that they were facing one another, his lips brushing over Keith’s own as he spoke. “How about this instead – shut up and fuck me.”

  
_That_ seemed to have a lot more of an effect on Keith than their earlier attempt at kinkiness, as Keith let out a guttural moan and crushed their lips together; positioning himself and then thrusting inside of Lance.

  
Lance let out a hoarse cry into Keith’s mouth, his whole body jerking from the sudden overload of pleasure. He wrapped both arms around his neck and tightened his legs around his waist; Keith’s hands bracing on either side of the mattress as he gave Lance some time to adjust before he moved.

  
The pace started slow, but quickened faster with each rough gesture Lance made; biting sensually on Keith’s lower lip, nipping and sucking at his neck and shoulder, tugging at his hair. Keith returned just as much as he received, rewarding Lance with a harder thrust each time he did something that caused pleasure to fly through him and settle in the pit of his stomach.

  
“Keith –” Lance gasped, loud in the otherwise quiet room, removing one hand from Keith’s neck and seeking out one of the hands that was planted firmly on the mattress. He laced their fingers together, squeezing as Keith found a particularly nice spot inside him from a changed angle, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

  
Lance knew he cried during sex, it was something he’d been embarrassed about the first time he’d made love with Keith, but the other didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He kissed the stains the trails made down Lance’s cheeks, joining him in moans that increased in volume and a heat that was on the verge of exploding when Keith wrapped a hand around Lance, stroking him in a way that he knew Lance enjoyed the most.

  
Lance let out a sob as Keith gave him pleasure, seeking out Keith’s mouth in a messy kiss as he was stroked one last time before it all just seemed to burst. Keith moaned at the mixture of sensations – the tight hold on his hair and hips, the pressure of Lance’s mouth against his, the warmth that spread across his hand and then the tight heat as Lance tensed, and a handful of erratic thrusts later he reached his climax too.

  
A few minutes of peace followed, as Keith all but collapsed on top of the other from the exertion, the two of them unmoving as they caught their breaths. Lance’s eyes were closed as he let out soft gasps, moving his hand away from Keith’s to loosely stroke his hair and unwind his legs from the tight hold on his boyfriend’s hips. It was Keith – only Keith – who had the ability to do this to him; make him into a wrecked mess. Though he was inexperienced and hesitant, he had a fiery passion that burned and consumed, and Lance loved it. In fact, he had no shame in admitting that he craved it, whether he was giving or receiving. If it was with Keith, it was fine.

  
Eventually, Keith found the energy to pull out, tie off the condom and throw it in the bin that was provided in every room, and collapse again next to Lance. The other moved so that he was on his side too, their faces centimetres apart and the only contact being when Keith moved to hold his lovers hand again.

  
“You’re getting better,” Lance mumbled, a smile on his face. “Guess you’re picking it up from the best.”

  
Keith grunted in response. “You wish. By the end of this challenge I’ll be better than you.”

  
“Is that a competition?”

  
A grin spread across Keith’s lips. “Nah.”

  
Lance rolled his eyes, shuffling closer so that their foreheads were pressed together. Their breathing had calmed now and left them in peaceful silence, wrapped in the bedsheets against the coldness spread throughout the castle.

  
“So… Do I bother asking for a rating for the daddy kink?”

  
Keith shook his head. “I don’t like it."

  
“Agreed,” Lance chuckled. “It does sound weird.”

  
“Especially because of the whole Shiro thing…”

  
Lance let out a noise of disgust. “I can’t believe you brought up Shiro whilst you had your fingers in my _a_ -”

  
“Ok, I get your point!” Keith growled, but he was clearly amused, too. “No daddy kinks.”

  
“Dirty talk seems to do well with you, though,” Lance mused, giving Keith a flirtatious wink. “I’ll have to work it in later.”

  
Keith huffed, closing his eyes. “Sure, do what you want.”

  
“You’re just embarrassed.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
The bickering continued, but Lance found himself enjoying it immensely. It really was only with Keith he was this comfortable, this content, and he savoured it.

  
But wow, if this was only day one, he could only wait in excited anticipation for the next twenty-nine days.


	2. Day 2 (Clothed Sex)

**DAY 2**

* * *

 

“Keith, is there a problem?”

Keith inhaled sharply, eyes watering as he tried his very best to conceal the laughter that bubbled up in his throat. Instead of answering he nodded stiffly, pinching the skin on his wrist to stop himself. Shiro’s expression told him he was unconvinced, and as soon as he turned his back Keith stomped on Lance’s foot. Hard.

“Lance, I swear to God, if you don’t stop I’m going to stab you,” he hissed through his teeth. There were multiple benefits to having someone with such good humour as your boyfriend, but there were also multiple drawbacks too. For example, making him laugh at very inopportune moments. Like right now.

“Sorry.” Lance shuffled closer to Keith so that his lips brushed over the shell of Keith’s ear as he whispered. “Was I bad, _daddy_?”

Everyone in the room turned to look in astonishment at Keith as he let out a _very_ loud and _very_ unattractive noise that sounded like something between a snort and a laugh. After the whole incident last night, the word ‘daddy’ sent them into a fit of giggles at the memory of their failed attempt at kinkiness. It was something of an inside joke; one Lance was taking great advantage of, much to Keith’s dismay.

The warning look Shiro shot was enough to make him press his lips into a thin line, teeth grit forcefully. He was going to kill Lance when this meeting was over. _Wreck_ him. And, if they were still sticking to that challenge, maybe he’d get that chance sooner rather than later.

“Sorry, I’ve got a cough,” Keith mumbled to no one in particular, faking a cough into a closed fist and flipping Lance off with the hand that was tucked behind his back.

“A cough?” Coran repeated, ever the doting uncle, worry creasing his eyebrows as he turned to look at Keith. “That could be a cause for concern, number four! Please take care of yourself.”

“I think Lance is already taking good care of him,” Pidge added unhelpfully from her control room chair, fingers pressed together like she was planning something dastardly. The faintest of smiles curled her lips when Keith ‘coughed’ again, and Lance faked a yawn to hide the growing blush.

“Good!” The Altean responded, clearly pleased and missing the subtle innuendo, which Hunk wrinkled his nose at and shook his head at the two of them. Shiro must have heard too, but ignored them in favour of hunching over the map in front of him with Allura. From the pieces Keith had picked up when Lance wasn’t set on making him laugh, they were planning on attacking another Galra base on a key planet. It was meant to be a serious matter, however Shiro and Allura had been so caught up in it that they’d barely talked to the others. They’d undoubtedly explain when they’d gone over the fine details, but still…

“Is daddy going to punish me?” He felt Lance’s breath tickle his neck, which was quickly replaced by a wheeze as he elbowed him in the chest.

“ _Lance_ ,” he growled.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance parroted back, swiftly squeezing Keith’s ass and stepping back to avoid another elbow or foot. “I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back!”

Keith didn’t miss the wink Lance sent him. Or the suggestive quirk of an eyebrow as he sauntered away towards the door. God damn it, Lance annoyed him so much, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine life without him. Was this what love was supposed to feel like? No wonder he’d mistaken it for irritation and dislike in the beginning.

He glanced at Pidge. She was tapping away at the monitor in front of her, no doubt running through a few programmes.

He glanced at Hunk. He was playing with the mice, letting them run over his hands.

Coran was doing something on a monitor, Shiro and Allura were preoccupied with the map…

He really needed to learn techniques to stop Lance having so much influence. Was there some sort of Altean magic to cure it? He hoped so.

The door to the control room slid shut without a sound, and Keith let out a shaky breath. He prayed no one would notice the two of them had disappeared suddenly. If luck was with him, only Pidge and Hunk would notice and stay quiet. He really didn’t want to sit through an awkward lecture with Shiro, the knowing looks were enough…

He leaned back into the embrace as he felt arms drape loosely around his waist and lips kiss the junction of his shoulder and neck, up to behind his ear. In other circumstances he’d probably have jumped twenty feet in the air and the knife would be at the other’s throat in a second, but as much as he hated to admit it, he’d been expecting this. He knew Lance, after all.

“You kept me waiting,” the Cuban whined into his ear, moving his leg so that he supported most of their combined weights and Keith was free to melt into his arms.

“You’ll live,” Keith retorted, eyes slipping shut and hands closing around Lance’s own as he kissed his jawline and round to his mouth. “What’s on the list?”

“Clothed,” he mumbled back, far too interested in his lips than the list. “Which is perfect.”

Keith moved his mouth away so that Lance could go back to his neck. “What – sex in a cupboard and going back before they realise we’re gone?”

“You read my mind.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

Keith stifled his laughter into another kiss, letting Lance move away and lead him by the hand to one of the small storage cupboards by the observation deck. Well, tried to. They barely made it to the door; Keith’s fingers fumbling with Lance’s belt whilst Lance retaliated, Keith’s back hitting the cupboard door with a hard thump. He tried to complain but instead a groan was torn from his throat as Lance bit on his lower lip gently, reaching down the back of his pants to squeeze his ass again. Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck as he was suddenly lifted, trousers half way undone, and Lance pushed forward into the cupboard.

A small generator glowed a soft white on the wall, a sliver of a ledge on either side which Lance sat Keith on whilst he pulled off his trousers and boxers and left them on the floor by his ankles. Keith pulled him closer, fingers pulling harshly on the end strands of the Cuban’s hair as his boyfriend lowered his own trousers and pants, thrusting forward and sliding their cocks together in a way that had Keith gasping into his mouth from sudden, intense pleasure.

“Were you pre - prepared enough to bring lube?”

Lance froze. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. He’d forgotten to pick it up as he left his room. Keith noticed him freeze and let out an exasperated groan, pressing his forehead to Lance’s shoulder.

“Spit works just as well,” Lance suggested cautiously, scowling when Keith’s head shot up and he gave Lance a disgusted look.

“You want to put your _spit_ in my _ass_?”

“We could always use yours,” Lance snapped back. “Or we just go back!”

Keith looked torn for a number of seconds, before he seemed to decide. He’d already had Lance’s spit in his mouth so what was it somewhere else? He hated how desperate it sounded… “Does it work?”

Lance nodded slowly, face pensive. “Dude, what do you think they used before lube?”

A few seconds more and Keith’s hesitation passed. “Ok, fine. If you hurt me, I swear –”

The Cuban hushed him by pressing his lips to the others own, rolling his hips forward and feeling a pleasured shudder run throughout Keith’s body and a moan escape his own mouth. Outside of the playful fighting and banter, he’d never hurt his lover, and the other knew it too. It came with trust and the fact that Lance loved him too dearly to ever hurt him. Keith’s trust was a fragile thing he’d spent many hours gaining, and he wasn’t going to lose it over a quickie in a cupboard.

Lance ran his tongue over Keith’s own one last time before he broke them apart, moving one hand from Keith’s thigh to his mouth. Keith took a deep breath before opening it, taking two of his fingers in and sucking on them gently.

Suddenly, Lance’s mouth felt very dry.

Keith’s eyes were big and glossy, looking up at him with a conceited expression as he ran his tongue tentatively over the two fingers in in his mouth, a flush spreading from his cheek down his neck and his hair messed from being pressed against the wall. Lance could honestly say that this sight was _the_ hottest thing he’d ever seen. Keith seemed to notice the effect it had too, as a smirk tilted up the corner of his mouth as he raised a hand to hold Lance’s wrist as he sucked slowly, deliberately, eyes never breaking contact with his boyfriend’s.

_Fuck_.

Lance suddenly snatched his hand away, Keith blinking with surprise and then shuddering as the hand moved downwards instead. His head fell against the wall when the first finger slipped inside, his breathing shallow as Lance moved it around.

“You’re so tight…” he muttered absently; another shudder running through Keith. It took Lance a few seconds to remember that Keith seemed to have a thing for dirty talk and he chuckled lowly, mumbling a few more things that he’d implode if anyone else heard but left Keith a panting, writhing mess. He leaned forward, mouthing languidly at Keith’s neck as he stretched him out enough for another finger, Keith’s moans beginning to increase in volume and intensity.

“Lance…” he breathed. “They’re going to notice…”

“I bet you’re hoping they do,” Lance replied smoothly, gently sliding his fingers back out and licking his own hand. He hoped it worked if he used enough on himself… “I bet you like that kind of thing.”

The embarrassed moan Keith responded with was all the confirmation he needed.

“Good to know,” he purred, deeming himself good enough before pulling Keith closer, holding his hips tightly. “Ready?”

“Green,” Keith bit, the impatience clear in his voice. “Now will you hurry up? I swear you enjoy teas –”

Lance cut off his complaint by simultaneously claiming his mouth and sliding inside him. Spit wasn’t quite enough, and Lance knew he’d get an earful when it began to get sore, but it was enough to not make Keith bleed or be in terrible pain. That was good enough for now. Keith let out an extremely loud groan, legs tightening around Lance’s hips until it began to hurt, coupled with the fist in his hair. Lance winced a little, but to his surprise it only added to the increasing sensation and adrenaline of it all. That list had been a very good idea.

Very soon Lance began to move, and the sensations began to crash down on him in waves. The roughness of the hand in his hair and legs around his hips, the warm tightness of Keith, the crush of their mouths together… it was all so much, and so mind consuming that he could hear his moans becoming more desperate and his thrusts erratic until _God_ he was _so close_ –

“– and so that means that with this planet, we can kick some Galra backside and regain a post!”

Lance froze.

Keith froze.

Someone was outside.

And not just anyone.

“That means I can get some of the metal to do modifications on the lions, too. We never know when it could come in handy.”

_Coran and Pidge_.

Dear God.

Lance broke away from Keith’s mouth immediately, keeping perfectly still. This was not good, not good at all. They shut the door, didn’t they? Their clothes were inside – they were just walking past! They wouldn’t notice at all –

And then Lance moved. With the slight change in angle, he seemed to have found the perfect spot inside Keith, who let out a strangled gasp before Lance managed to clamp a hand over his mouth.

“What was that?”

Please, God, no. No, no, _no_ this couldn’t be happening. Not Pidge. Not Coran. 

“A ghost?! Come out – show yourself!”

Lance could feel the colour drain out of his cheeks. He didn’t want to imagine what could happen if they got caught. He wouldn’t be able to look at them for a week – no, a month – no, a year. Maybe never again. Keith let out the softest whine against his hand, shifting and pawing weakly at Lance’s shirt. Lance moved his eyes from the door to Keith, and something struck his chest and made it ache. Had Keith ever looked this vulnerable? Or was he just too lust filled? He didn’t know, and didn’t care. He couldn’t focus. The footsteps were coming nearer but the desperation with which Keith was squirming and tugging at his clothes were messing with his head, too. What was he supposed to do?

“I said show yourself!”

Lance swallowed thickly, his mind and heart racing. Perhaps if they got dressed fast enough they could pretend they were hiding, but something told him Keith was going to be very reluctant in letting him move away. The only option would be to carry on going and hope they didn’t get caught –

“It’s probably one of the mice. This castles pretty old.”

Lance had never loved Pidge as dearly as he did in that moment. Sure, he’d never say it to her face given the – ah – _unusual_ circumstances, but still. She could be a gem when she wasn’t being mischievous.

“Hm… I trust your judgement for now, number five. Which reminds me, did you remember…”

Lance let out a relieved sigh as the voices began to fade, the footsteps taking the left turn at the end of the corridor.

Holy crap that was close.

He yelped when he felt teeth nip at his palm and he yanked his hand away, making eye contact with a very frustrated Keith.

“This – this wouldn’t have happened if you’d _fucking hurry up_ ,” he gasped, digging his heels into Lance’s back. “Finish what you started!”

Lance let out a nervous laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to Keith’s mouth before he gave him a particularly hard thrust that left Keith moaning even louder. As an apology for the interruption, he licked a stripe up his hand before wrapping it around his boyfriend’s cock, giving a few well – timed strokes with every snap of his hips that reduced Keith to a quivering mess, expertly taken apart by Lance’s hands and mouth, like Keith did to him. How well they fitted together…

Keith let out a loud groan as he came, head rested against the wall and hold on Lance tight enough to leave the imprints of his nails as he came down from his high with a satisfied gasp. A handful of thrusts later and Lance followed him, forehead pressed to Keith’s sternum as he reached his peak, allowing the waves to rush over him and leave him tingling with a warm sensation.

“Seven,” Keith managed after they’d caught their breath, wincing slightly as Lance pulled out.

“Seven?” Lance repeated uncertainly, before realising he meant the score out of ten. A smile curled his lips. “Including nearly getting caught?”

“Eight.”

“Dirty talk and nearly getting caught… My, my, Mister Kogane, we have some interesting kinks.”

“Shut up,” Keith barked, letting out an uncomfortable grunt as he stood. “You didn’t use a condom.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” The Cuban kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before helping him clean up and get into his boxers and trousers again.

Keith rolled his eyes, but the fondness remained in his gaze as he tightened Lance’s belt. “I’d be mad, but I enjoyed that. Just use one next time.”

“You enjoyed it!” Lance cheered, giving Keith a hug, swaying the two of them from side to side. “I have the seal of approval on clothed sex!”

“It’s better than the daddy kink anyway,” Keith said with a grimace, which left Lance holding back another set of giggles. He’d never let him get away with that one, that was for sure…

“How are we going to explain this one away?” Lance asked, looking at the door with a worried frown.

“You forgot your socks and I came with you to find them?”

Lance gave him an unenthusiastic look. “My _socks_?”

“Hey, it’s better than saying we fucked in a cupboard, didn’t use a condom and used spit as lube.”

“Point taken.” Lance leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss before lacing their fingers together.

“Ok. Ready?”

“Nope.”

“Good, me neither.”

They shared a private chuckle as they opened the door to the cupboard and slipped out into the corridor and to the control deck. Though no one believed the lie they constructed along the way, Lance couldn’t bring himself to regret the spur of the moment sex, because in just two days he’d found out two more things about Keith he never knew. If they were just on day two, then what would he learn by the end of the thirty days?

He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 is up!   
> Ok, I know it’s thirty days, but I think I might have to move this to every two days as this will slowly but surely kill me otherwise...   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I’ll see you next chapter!


	3. Day 3 (Mirror Sex)

**DAY 3**

 

* * *

 

As Lance had anticipated, when the afterglow of quick sex had worn off, Keith had gotten grumpy.

  
Very grumpy.

  
He hadn’t stopped scowling at his boyfriend over the dinner table, nor had he allowed them to cuddle when they went to bed. He hadn’t even let him kiss him good morning, or hold his hand when they walked to their lions for their daily flight practise! The constant reminder only made Lance feel guiltier about what had happened – he was the one who had forgotten the lube after all – but the grumpiness was getting a little too much. It was an honest mistake anyone could easily make when cracking daddy jokes and trying to get their hot boyfriend to sleep with them! And anyway, he’d found an alternative. It wasn’t as if he’d gone in dry!

  
But, like the child he knew he often was, he decided to respond to the crankiness with his own form of sarcastic irritation.

  
Unfortunately for him, that had just made Keith angrier.

  
“Babe, you know I didn’t _mean_ to hurt you,” he pleaded, ducking as Keith took an annoyed jab at him with his knife and rolling to the side. “And you really don’t need to take out your anger on me when there’s a perfectly good droid!”

  
“I don’t know,” Keith snarled back, swiping at him again before backing away a few steps, the knife’s blade twinkling under the artificial light as he twirled it expertly in one hand. “A human target is more satisfying.”

  
Lance glared at him, retreating until he was nearly touching the training room wall. Grumpy Keith with a knife wasn’t good at the best of times, but _pissed_ Keith with a knife was pure hell; and Lance was starting to feel the burn.

  
“Do I want to know the context?” Hunk asked uncertainly from the side lines, watching with his back pressed to the wall, safely out of reach of the knife’s cruel blade. Lance had all but begged him to come with when Shiro assigned them to hand to hand combat in the training room. He’d assumed he was helping by putting Lance and Keith together to make them even stronger as a couple, but oh boy, had _that_ been a mistake. At this rate, Lance was going to come back a pile of sashimi. “Because if what I think what you’re talking about is what you’re talking about, I’d rather not.”

  
“You don’t want to know, buddy.”

  
Lance stooped as Keith lashed out again, putting his arms in front of his face at the same time Keith gave him a solid kick. He saw worry flash across the other’s face when he hissed through his teeth at the sting, but it was quickly replaced with infuriation when Lance opened his mouth.

  
“If you bruise me, I want compensation.”

  
Keith let out a loud, angry growl and threw himself at Lance, knocking him to the floor and straddling his stomach, knife at his throat. “Just shut up! Do you not know how to keep quiet?!”

  
Lance swallowed thickly whilst Hunk let out a low whistle. The Cuban should have known Keith would snap eventually; he’d been winding him up all day, digging at him to counter the lack of attention, and under the watchful eyes of Shiro he’d kept letting it go. In that respect, Keith was controlling his temper a lot better than when they’d first got there, but _damn_ when he exploded it was scary.

  
His eyes flickered up to Keith’s, and, after a second or two, a small smile curved his lips. Though Keith seemed angry, he knew that he’d never hurt him (well, if you didn’t count the bruises and nicks from the knife). Keith had reminded him so many times how much he loved him that Lance had no choice but to believe it; besides, Lance knew Keith. He could read Keith just as well as Keith could read him.

  
Unsurprisingly, there was no resistance as Lance reached up; gently taking his chin and pulling him down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He noticed how Keith relaxed into his touch, like he was secretly craving it, and how his eyes slipped closed when the kiss deepened.

  
“Uh… should I leave?”

  
Lance broke away when Hunk’s voice interrupted them, shooting him an apologetic smile before shifting his legs in a gesture for Keith to move off. His boyfriend sighed, the frustration gone; sliding the knife back into the sheath at his hip. After one last scowl, he rolled off Lance and extended a hand to help him up, too.

  
“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me for long,” he mumbled, kissing Keith’s forehead sweetly before going over to Hunk and joining him on the floor. It was true; Keith rarely stayed mad at him for longer than half a day. It was endearing, especially since Keith could hold grudges for a _very_ long time.

  
“What do you make of what Shiro and Allura were going over?” He asked Hunk, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on them to cup his chin. “I heard Coran telling Pidge that it was a key planet or something.”

  
“Pidge said that at breakfast,” was the response, coupled with an amused roll of his eyes. “You were busy staring at Keith.”

  
Lance let out a squawk of outrage and Keith chuckled, taking a seat next to the Cuban. “Pidge also said that it would be difficult. The planet is big and there are half a dozen bases on it. Allura and Shiro are going to tell us at some point later in the week when we could attack.”

  
“Wow, I missed that?”

  
“You sure did.”

  
“All we do now is wait,” Hunk sighed, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “I hope nothing big or scary – preferably neither – is on the planet, or we’re going to have real trouble.”

  
Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder. “You and me both, dude. Don’t want you throwing up in the gearbox or something.”

  
“That was because you were flying! And anyway –”

  
“Wait, because _I_ was flying?! Listen, –”

  
“Yeah, otherwise I would –”

  
The banter continued throughout the rest of their training (Keith beating both Hunk and Lance several times, though Lance protested that was because he was half alien and had more strength), until Shiro found them and told them to take it easy for the rest of the day. Dinner, then a shower, and very soon Keith and Lance found themselves sitting on the bed in Lance’s room.

  
“I’m exhausted,” Lance groaned, flopping back against the sheets with a lethargic sigh. Training was tough, especially since Keith was so good at it. It was like Shiro did it on purpose to try and toughen the rest of them up.

Keith grunted, kicking off his boots and laying back against the pillows, too. “You barely did anything.”

  
“Um, yes I did.” Lance turned his head to frown at Keith. “I fought you. Do you know how hard that is?”

  
“Only because you were forced. You’re too lazy.”

  
“The correct term is ‘well – rested’,” Lance quipped, sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old and crossing his arms. “This is why you have black bags under your eyes and you look like Snow White.” He laughed when Keith elbowed him in the side, and closed his eyes. “I can barely move.”

  
“You’re giving up on the challenge already?” Keith asked, the barest tone of teasing in his voice. “Wow.”

  
Lance opened an eye suspiciously, one of his eyebrows raised. “I never said that. Have you got something planned?”

  
“You said you were exhausted.”

  
“And you’re butt – hurt. Pretty literally.”

  
His breath caught in his throat when Keith suddenly rolled, looming above Lance with an unimpressed expression. “Who said you’d be doing anything? I need revenge for earlier.”

  
Oh.

  
Lance swallowed thickly, giving Keith a meek smile. “Do - do you know what’s on the list?”

  
“No, but I can look.” He slid a hand under Lance’s bed, moving around a little before the crumpled list was tossed unceremoniously on the bed. “We’ll need to get some more lube and a new packet of condoms soon. I’m _not_ resorting to spit and barebacking again.”

  
Lance snorted. “The way you say it makes it sound like you didn’t enjoy it!”

  
“That’s not the damn point I’m trying to make, McClain, and you know it.”

  
The Cuban just laughed as Keith opened the list, his eyes skimming the page. “Mirror sex? I’ve never heard of it.”

  
“I mean, you were on your own in a desert for a year, so I’ll let this one go,” Lance grinned, sitting up so he could see the list, too. “And I’m pretty sure you had no social life in the Garrison, so you’re all good.” He ignored Keith’s glower and instead waved his hands around, trying to think of the right words. “You have sex in front of a mirror, so you can… watch. If that makes sense?”

  
Keith’s lips pursed in concentration and he nodded slowly, thoughtfully. “I think so. I make you watch me fucking you?”

  
“You have such a lovely way with words, makes me swoon every time,” Lance replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. “But yeah. That’s pretty much it. I’d love to see how you get your revenge with a mirror, Kogane.”

  
Keith was quiet for a few moments, eyes focused on the list. “Don’t worry, I have something planned. Just… tell me if it’s wrong or if you’re in pain.”

  
Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You know I will, and I’ll make sure to complain extra loudly if you do to get back for earlier.”

  
“I won’t ever sleep with you again if you do,” Keith threatened, helping Lance out of his shirt and kissing his collarbone. “I don’t want to have to make eye contact with anyone if they overhear. It’s bad enough I can’t look Pidge or Coran in the eye.”

Lance’s laughter was clear as he worked at Keith’s belt, dropping it on the floor with a salacious wink. “Ok, mullet face, are we going to get started? I’m curious.”

  
His boyfriend decided to ignore the dig at him – what was one more after suffering through a whole day of it? - instead climbing off Lance to cross the room to the wall. It was an extraordinary feature in each room; the wall opened into many sections; one a wardrobe for clothes and the lion pyjamas Allura was determined she was going to get them all to wear (only Lance made a conscious effort), another a space for various toiletries, then finally one that opened into a narrow mirror that they could use to preen themselves each morning. The mirror only showed a slice of the bed, but by the determined look on Keith’s face, Lance knew that that wasn’t going to stop any… activities that he had planned.

  
A delighted shiver ran through him as Keith came back over to the bed, a knee between Lance’s thighs as he bent over him to graze their lips. Automatically, Lance wound his arms around Keith’s neck, excitedly accepting each of the kisses he gave him and smiling as he moved down to his jaw and then his neck, where love bites still littered the skin from the days before.

  
“I’ve noticed something,” Keith mumbled as he nipped and sucked at the skin, a soft moan leaving the other. “You have a sensitive neck.”

  
“Excellent observation,” Lance gasped out, his eyes sliding shut. “And you like having your hair pulled.”

  
He chuckled when Keith huffed. His boyfriend moved lower, lips skimming across his breastbone, then trailing a line on his stomach, down to his pelvis. Eagerly, he pushed up onto his elbows to watch what Keith was doing, hearing himself groan lowly when Keith’s eyes flickered up to meet his.

  
Lance had a good idea of what he was going to do, and though nerves wrecked his mind he found himself nodding keenly. They’d… tried this once or twice before, and though it had been sloppy and unsure, the memory of how hot and wet Keith’s mouth had been was imprinted in his mind and made his hips jerk enthusiastically. How this was going to be a punishment, Lance didn’t know, but all he could focus on was how Keith’s pretty mouth curved into a smirk.

  
Suddenly, he sat up too, pulling the band off from around his wrist to tie the longer part of his mullet into a ponytail. “All good?”

  
“Green,” Lance answered impatiently, nudging against Keith’s thigh with his knee to egg him on. Keith complied with a wicked smile, sliding the zipper of Lance’s jeans down tantalisingly slow and moving both his trousers and pants off in one smooth motion. A shudder ran through Lance again and he could feel his breath hitching as he looked at Keith and Keith stared back.

  
A few seconds silence followed, the anticipation building until the air was thick with it. Keith let out a small hum and inclined his head in the direction of the mirror. “Watch.”

  
The tone of his voice made another shiver run through Lance. It was deeper, huskier; like rich syrup. With a soft groan, Lance turned his head to meet his eyes in the mirror. From the angle he was laying, he could see his head, torso and his pelvis clearly, as well as the growing smirk that Keith wore as he leaned down.

  
Lance’s eyes grew wide and he whimpered when Keith pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, nudging it with his nose before licking a stripe from the base to the head. His hands flew down to fist in Keith’s hair, eyes sliding shut as Keith continued to lick leisurely, taunting him.

  
“Open your eyes or I’ll stop.”

  
The command made Lance bite down on his lower lip, forcing his eyes open to watch. Was that the punishment? Having to keep his eyes open? Somehow, he didn’t think he minded being ordered around like; Keith’s voice rough with the promise of pleasure if he listened. Hah! Some punishment this was.

  
Keith seemed to notice that too, for a grin worked its way onto his lips as he kissed along the shaft.

  
“Keith…” Lance whined, pulling on his hair. A groan escaped Keith’s throat and in retaliation he opened his mouth and swallowed the head of the Cuban’s cock. Lance cried out, his thighs suddenly squeezing together and all but squashing Keith’s head between them.

  
“Hey – _ow_ – open your legs –!” Keith hissed, sitting up and scowling at his boyfriend. “I can’t do anything if you crush me!”

  
Desperate for attention, Lance opened his legs wide, his eyes pleading. “Stop being a dick and teasing me! I deserve attention after you -”

  
He was cut off by another roll of Keith’s eyes, followed by his head moving down; opening his mouth and swallowing as much of Lance as he could. Lance let out a loud moan, his head tilting back and hands fisting tightly in Keith’s hair as he forced his legs apart. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead and a sluggish warmth building in his stomach; electric pleasure shooting up his spine and spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes and curling them with its intensity.

  
Lance startled when Keith’s hand suddenly reached up, grabbing his chin and forcing his head in the direction of the mirror. Lance’s gasped; he could see what Keith was doing perfectly, and when their eyes met in the mirror, he was treated with a sneer before he began to bob his head.

  
It was much better than last time they’d attempted this. Keith was more certain - aided by the mirror, Lance didn’t know – but all he could concentrate on was the fiery pleasure that seemed to consume his entire body. Each movement of Keith’s head, the graze of teeth and the harsh sucks pushed Lance closer towards the edge of oblivion, until he felt like he would go insane.

  
The sudden loss of heat made Lance’s eyes shoot open, and he looked round at Keith, who was staring at him indifferently, lips inches away from his cock. “Eyes open.”

Afraid that he’d stop, Lance quickly turned his gaze back to the mirror, watching as Keith kissed his inner thigh gently. “Good boy.”

  
A violent shudder ran through him and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. His eyes met Keith’s in the glass, and he watched as Keith smiled excitedly. “Praise kink?”

  
“Shut up,” Lance tried to snap, but his voice was too heavily laced with pleasure to make it seem more than a whimper. Keith laughed, lowering his head once more and taking his cock into his mouth.

  
_“Fuck.”_ Lance’s eyes beginning to water and his eyebrows knitted as he tried his best to keep them open. It was difficult, antagonising, and Lance suddenly knew how this was punishment. It wasn’t fair – not at all!

  
Lance’s moans and cries began to increase in volume, the tugging on Keith’s hair becoming rough until it was like the grip of a vice. The fire in his stomach was fuelled until it seemed to roar like that of the lions, and Lance let out a loud gasp just before –

  
The heat was gone.

  
_“KEITH!”_ Lance screeched, yanking on the roots of his hair. If denial was his punishment, Lance was sure he’d break down and cry. Not as he was so close - “Don’t do this to me!”

  
“You closed your eyes,” was all Keith said, his voice disinterested but his eyes shining with spite, and Lance let out a frustrated groan. Regardless, he complied and turned his eyes to the mirror as fast as he could.

  
He watched as Keith lowered his head, purposefully kissing along the sensitive skin of his thigh and his hipbones before he finally moved back to his cock, swallowing as much as he could and wrapping one hand around the base. Just as Lance thought it couldn’t get any better, he began sucking. Hard.

  
Lance’s cry was blissful, his eyes nearly sliding shut as his breathing became raspy. He dug his nails into the back of Keith’s head and, judging by the groan that came from the other, he didn’t mind in the slightest. Keith’s mouth felt good – _so_ good – and Lance didn’t want it to end. But the heat was rising and roaring and flaming and seemed to consume his whole being until it burst -

  
“Lance?” The tentative voice made Lance’s eyes flutter open, and he stared blankly for a few seconds. What happened? Why… why were his eyes closed? Had he passed out? Oh _God_ , that would be embarrassing…

  
Keith’s face appeared, his eyebrows creased with worry as he scanned Lance’s face. “Are you ok?”

  
The Cuban took a few seconds to answer, a dreamy smile coming to his lips. “Yeah, I’m cool.”

  
Keith let out a laugh, rolling his eyes and sitting up. “Jesus, you frightened the shit out of me. You blanked out for like a solid minute – I thought you’d died!”

  
“Came myself to death,” Lance responded decisively, and Keith snorted.

  
“Wouldn’t put it past you.”

  
“Hey, listen! Can you blame me?” Lance protested, leaning up to give Keith a kiss, but instead of kissing back his boyfriend pulled away. “Wow, that’s mean.”

  
It was then that Lance’s eyes flickered down. Keith was painfully hard, the bulge in the fabric prominent. Well… As he’d been so good to him…

  
A smirk graced Lance’s lips and he slid a hand forward, running it over Keith’s thigh and then palming his cock through his jeans. “Well, since you were _so_ nice to me, how about I return the favour?”

  
He hesitated when Keith leered. “No.”

  
“No?”

  
“No.” Keith stood, stretching his arms over his head and removing the band from his already messed hair. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

  
Lance’s jaw dropped. _“What?”_

  
“This is your punishment for earlier,” Keith replied casually, slipping on his shoes as Lance watched with growing mortification. “We’ve already completed the kink for today. I can handle the rest by myself in the shower.”

  
“But – but -” Lance spluttered, but Keith was already at the door. It was like his whole world was suddenly crashing down. This was Keith’s punishment for him?! What – what sort of –

  
Keith’s expression was disinterested. “Sorry, Lance. A punishment is a punishment.”

  
Lance was stunned. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

  
“Oh, and Lance?” Keith’s grin was full of spite. “Mirror sex is an eight. See you tomorrow.”

  
And with that, he shut the door behind him.

  
Lance sat there for a few minutes, blinking slowly with his mouth still dropped in an ‘o’ of surprise. What… what sort of punishment was this? Giving his boyfriend a blowjob, not letting him return the favour and then making him sleep alone for the night? _Seriously?!_

  
He looked around, quickly spotting the list and scanning it with a frown. When he saw the kink listed for the next day, his mouth curved into a small smirk of his own.

  
Oh, he could get his revenge tomorrow. The perfect revenge, and then they’d be even. Well, not completely even, but still. He refused to let Keith get away with this.

  
Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 3 is here!   
> Writing this was a lot harder than I expected actually, and I had to re-do it several times. I hope the end result of many hours of editing is to your liking!  
> Also, thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos/bookmarked and read it! I'm glad you're enjoying it, you sinful people.  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
